Tri-DANG-ular
by VeryValdez
Summary: After meeting Dipper online, you decide to take a trip to gravity falls, where you find yourself falling for him. You know he doesn't feel the same way, so you make a 'Deal' with Bill Cipher


Your first visit to Gravity Falls. You look around as you get off the bus. Dipper said he would be here. You look around. He said he'd be holding a sign of your screen name. "Y/N!" You suddenly hear as Dipper looked around. "Dipper!" You yell. He runs up to you and stares. "You look much different than I pictured you, from your personality." You played with your hair. He looked more or less like you'd pictured him. He was 17, like you, and he had brown hair down to his ears. It was curly, but cute. He was somewhat scrawny. He looked like he should be a Starbucks barista. "Um, Y/N?" he said as you snapped out of your thoughts. "Oh, what?" "You were staring." he said. _Shit._ You chided yourself. "Were you overwhelmed by my hotness?" he joked. You both broke into a fit of laughter. "So, is your house far from the station?" You asked. "Well," He explained "It isn't much of a house, but, It's about a five minute drive. I'll drive you there." You smile as you walk out to the car. In no time, you were on the street. "Normally, I live with Mabel and my Great Uncles during the summer, but they're out for the week." "Wait... Great uncles?" You asked "Are they...?" Dipper looked surprised "Oh, no, no, they're brothers" He said in an embarrassed and slightly shocked tone. "Well, We're here." He said in a presentation voice. "It's... interesting." You said. Dipper laughed. "It certainly is." You grabbed your tote bag. You were only there for the weekend, right? As you walked in, you immediately smelled moth balls. "Hey, wanna watch (Favorite movie)? I know it's your favorite and, well, I ran out and bought it yesterday." He said. "Dude!" you reply "That is seriously sweet!" He slides the disc into the TV. By the time the movie ends it's time to get ready for bed. "Dude, Where do I sleep?" Dipper obviously hadn't thought of that. "Well, we don't have a guest bedroom, and Stan would be pretty mad if you sleep in his room. I guess you could sleep in the attic with me." He said. The second he saw any sort of questioning on your face, he panicked. "I mean, um, I- there's separate beds." You didn't want to admit it to yourself, He was adorable. "Alright, Lead the way." As soon as he went to brush his teeth, you chided yourself. _You can't seriously like him. He probably doesn't feel the same way_ "Ugh" You say out loud. Dipper looks in from around the corner. "What? Did you find a bug?" You stand frozen "No, I just, uh, forgot to bring my toothbrush"  
Soon enough, the lights were off. "Night, Dips." you whispered. "Goodnight, Y/N" he replied.

"Where am I?" you yelled. "Shh, toots." A figure wearing a suit, bowtie and top hat emerged. It was definitely human, or at least humanoid. "Don't call me toots. Where the fuck is Dipper?" You yell. "Dipper is safe, doll. It's you I want." He says. "Perhaps I should tell you who I am, toots?" Leaning in close at the last word, as if just to defy you. "I, am Bill Cipher. I've been having a problem in this meatsack. Arousal. It's surprisingly terrible." he mused. "I'll make a deal with you, hon. How about I'll make your precious 'Dips' fall hopelessly in love with you, if you help me." That offer _did_ seem nice, but, the downside being you had to fuck some weird stranger. He held out his hand, glowing with blue flame. After careful consideration, you shook it. "Good choice, toots." He wasted no time, your vision blurred, and when is cleared back up, you were in a field. He looked at you, and lifted up your shirt. After pulling off your bra, he said, "You know, I never figured out what the heck these little balls on girl's chests were for. Or why they make me so damn horny." "Actually, they-" He snapped his fingers and a chocolate appeared in your mouth. "Quiet, toots." By this point you didn't mind him calling you that. He stared at your chest. "What are these little stick things?" He asked. "Don't answer that." You squealed as he started playing with your breasts. "I said quiet." he said, annoyed. He quickly got bored of your chest and moved his hands down, pulling down your jeans and underwear. He stared at you crotch, and said, "Now, before we do anything else, because I'm feeling like a nice guy, I'll ask you, Are you sure you want to carry on?"


End file.
